The Mysterons
This article is about the Mysterons, the alien race at war against the people of Earth in Gerry Anderson's Captain Scarlet And The Mysterons. For the instalment titled "The Mysterons," see "The Mysterons (Captain Scarlet Episode)." The Mysterons is the self-reference of an alien race of presumably discorporate beings, believed originally to be from beyond our solar system, who are described as "sworn enemies of Earth" in Captain Scarlet And The Mysterons. They are possessed of the power of "reversing matter," which they can employ to re-create exact likenesses of just-destroyed objects or freshly-killed persons. They can then use these likenesses for their own purposes. The Mysteron grievance Essentially, the Mysterons are victims of an unprovoked attack that Captain Black ordered in violation of orders from his own superiors. They had been the initiators of radio signals, originating from the planet Mars, that had been monitored at Spectrum, which, together with the World Space Patrol, organised the Zero-X Mission to the planet Mars in order to locate the source of the said signals. Captain Black was chosen to command this mission because, as Conrad Turner, he had been a colonel in the World Space Patrol; he was under orders to make peaceful contact with the initiators of the signals--and to take absolutely NO hostile action against them whatsoever. Unfortunately, the Martian Exploration Vehicle, or MEV, that was being used to carry out the Zero-X Mission, a mission of exploration, had been armed with missiles that were intended strictly to clear paths through which the MEV could navigate the Martian surface. Captain Black's crew, after they encountered an alien complex on the Martian surface, saw a surveillance camera being trained on them. Captain Black mistook this for a weapon being armed. Losing his nerve, he ordered the MEV missiles launched at the complex to destroy it, in violation of orders that he take no hostile action against the initiators of the radio signals. Before Lieutenant Dean could pull on his life-support suit to collect samples from the wreckage, however, the complex's ruins were bathed in an eerie blue light, which reconstructed each structure of the complex with less effort than had been needed to destroy them, and a booming voice (that of actor Donald Gray, which had been recorded at faster-than-normal speed and then played back at normal speed to make it sound deep and slow) declared: "Earthmen...we are peaceful beings. And you have tried to destroy us. But you cannot succeed. You and your people will pay for this act of aggression. "This is the voice of the Mysterons. We know that you can hear us, Earthmen. Our retaliation will be slow, but nonetheless effective. It will mean the ultimate destruction of life on Earth. It will be useless for you to resist, for we have discovered the secret of reversing matter...as you have just witnessed. "One of you will be under our control. (It was quickly made obvious that the Mysterons meant Captain Black, for he had been responsible for the unprovoked attack that had just been made.) YOU will be instrumental in avenging the Mysterons. OUR FIRST ACT OF RETALIATION WILL BE TO ASSASSINATE YOUR WORLD PRESIDENT." Gallery File:Mysterons1.jpg| File:Mysterons22.jpg| File:Mysterons3.jpg| File:Mysteron_hypnosis.jpg| File:Mysterons4.jpg| File:Mysterons5.jpg|Mysteronian Video Monitor File:Mysterons6.jpg|Mysteronian Retrometabolism Station File:Mysterons_underground_moon.jpg| File:Mysterons_city.jpg|The Mysteron City, as seen in Gerry Anderson's New Captain Scarlet File:Mysteron_moon_complex.jpg|The Mysteron Lunar Complex Video Video:This Is The Voice Of The Mysterons - 01|The Mysterons (Captain Scarlet Episode) Video:This Is The Voice Of The Mysterons - 02|Winged Assassin Video:This Is The Voice Of The Mysterons - 03|Big Ben Strikes Again